Headbands and Hero-Worship
by GeekChic12
Summary: Two rivals. One election. Who will come out on top? A mini-fic written for Dreamweaver94's birthday. AH, High School, ExB
1. Nipples

**So... I've written this little story for Dreamweaver94's birthday. I hope she likes it!**

**Huge thanks to Twilly & Lellabeth, my fic-sisterwives! They are the wind beneath my wings, the cream in my coffee, the frosting on my cupcake. You get the idea. I luff them. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Nipples**

Edward Cullen is a bastard.

Well, not literally.

I mean, he wasn't born out of wedlock...that I know of.

He's an asshole, okay? Let's just leave it at that.

I don't understand why he's even running against me. It's so obvious that I'm the better person for the job.

Is he just _trying_ to piss me off?

Everyone thought I would be running unopposed, but _no_. Of course he had to throw his hat into the ring the day before the deadline.

Ugh.

I _have_ to beat him. I _need_ this on my college applications.

_Senior Class President_

Just as I turn down the hall toward my English class and find yet _another_ poster with devil-horns sprouting from my headband, nipples drawn in on my sweater, and a handlebar mustache on my face, I see him. He's in his standard uniform of random t-shirt and jeans, and he's walking right toward me.

Well... _strutting_ is more like it.

He's hot. I'll give him that. But I've got the brains. All he has is charisma—unfortunately, a_ lot_ of it.

"What's up, Busy-B?" he asks as he walks by and flicks my skirt with a pencil. He turns toward me, walking backward down the hall. "Nice nipples."

I gasp and cross my arms over my breasts, and he barks out a laugh, pointing his pencil toward the poster on the wall next to me and winking before turning back around and resuming his path.

God, what an asshole.

Pulling the poster down, I sneer at the smiling-perfect one of him on the opposite wall and make a mental note to put a new one of mine up between classrooms 101 and 103. I'm not going to let him deter me.

I'm _going_ to win this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Save Ferris

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for their never-ending support and amazing friendship! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Save Ferris**

"I've got to find a way to catch him the act," I say as I drive out of the school parking lot.

"Do you really think he's doing it himself?" Alice, my campaign manager and best friend, asks. "He's probably got one of his cronies doing it."

"Like whom? Jasper?"

"Well, no. It couldn't be. Jasper's the sweetest."

Of course she thinks that. She's only been pining for him since freshman year.

Huffing in frustration, I pull into the parking lot at Kinko's to make more posters bearing my picture and slogan: _Cullen will make you sullen. Vote for Swan, and your troubles will be gone._

Yeah, not much rhymes with Swan.

After making a new stack of posters, Alice and I drive back to my house to work on more buttons and fliers.

Running for Senior Class President is a lot of work, but I know it will be worth it. I'll get to head up organizing prom, and I'll be able to plan class reunions in the years to come.

Planning and organizing are two of my most favorite things, so it's the perfect job for me.

The next morning, I wear my most flattering pink cardigan with a nice skirt and Grandma Swan's pearls. Edward and I will be speaking at the assembly today, and I need to look my best.

I brush my hair until it shines just the way I want and slide on my pink headband.

Perfect.

That afternoon, the student body gathers in the smelly gymnasium to hear a guest speaker talk about the dangers of sexting, after which, Edward and I will have our time to address the students.

Giggles and uncomfortable coughs are heard all through the guest's lecture, and then I'm announced.

I nail my speech and get a good round of applause. Satisfied, I sit back down in my chair behind the podium and watch Edward saunter past me in jeans and a t-shirt that says 'Save Ferris' on it.

How apropos.

If he's _any_ iconic John Hughes high school character, he's definitely Ferris Bueller. The boy can do no wrong.

"Fellow students," Edward says, "while my opponent has a lot to offer,"—he pauses, and I narrow my eyes as some people snicker—"do you really _care_ about all that stuff she mentioned?"

_Stuff?_

Clearly, he hadn't been listening. He'd probably been texting or tweeting or _sexting_ through my entire speech. What I said was important, and it pisses me off to think he couldn't show me the courtesy of paying attention.

Edward goes on to promise things that could never actually happen and then announces a party at his house after the baseball game tonight.

He gets a standing ovation.

Once Edward is finished basking in the ridiculous hero-worship, I roll my eyes and stand to move my chair out of the way for the pep squad to do their thing.

Alice bounces out with the rest of them, and music begins to play.

"Nice speech, Busy-B," Edward says as he sweeps by me with his chair. He tries to take mine from me, but I hold it closer to my body. I don't need his help.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were really listening." I shake my head and line the chair up against the wall. I have to line his up as well, because he's left it part way out in the walkway, and it's crooked.

He chuckles at me. "You coming to my party tonight?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because I throw the best parties in this town, and you know it."

"And just how would I know that?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and lifting my chin. "I've never been invited before." I smooth down my hair and adjust my headband. "And besides, I don't think one of your parties is any place for the Police Chief's daughter to be."

Edward puts his hands up. "Fair enough. But if you change your mind, come find me. I think you could use a little loosening up," he says with a smirk that makes my skin feel hot.

And with that, he lifts my headband off my head and walks out of the gym, leaving me gaping at his back.

Just before he pushes the door open to the parking lot, he yells, "Stop staring at my ass, Swan!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Buttons

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for their never-ending support and amazing friendship!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**This is turning out to be longer than I thought, so how about an early update? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Buttons**

"You're going to Edward's party tonight, right?" Alice asks, bouncing on her toes a little.

"No. Are you?"

"Of course! He invited the whole school!"

We slide into my car and back out of the space.

"Yeah. Only because he wants more votes. I can't believe you'd go. You're my _campaign_ manager."

"But, Bella," she replies seriously, "this might be my only chance to really hang out with Jasper. He barely even knows I exist. I can_not_ pass up this opportunity." She pulls down the visor and slicks on some lip gloss. "You should go and do some campaigning yourself. At least that way Edward wouldn't be the only one talking to all those people. You'd be represented too."

She may have a point.

"I could hand out buttons!" I clap my hands excitedly, momentarily channeling Alice.

"Um, no. I wouldn't recommend that. Maybe you could work the keg. Hand out beers instead."

I scowl at her. "Yeah, that's just what I should do, and then end up getting arrested by my own father."

"Oh, Bella. I've never heard of the cops getting called on them before. You'll be fine. Come onnnn," she begs. "You never do anything fun."

I scoff. "I do so."

"Organizing your closet by color and type of clothing is _not_ fun."

Rolling my eyes, I pull into my driveway.

"He _did_ invite you personally," Alice continues.

"So? Am I supposed to feel special?" I ask. "Am I supposed to swoon or something? I mean, sure. He's good-looking, but he dresses like a hobo and walks around our school like he owns the place. I mean, so what if he's the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen? That doesn't—"

"Wow," Alice interrupts, gaping at me.

I glance at her as we walk through my front door and continue upstairs to my room. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She tries but fails to contain a smile.

"Seriously. What?"

"I'm just thinking about what you should wear tonight, that's all." With that, she skips over to my closet and starts going through my clothes.

I guess going to Edward's party wouldn't be the worst thing. I do need to get my headband back after all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Grade-A Jerk

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for their never-ending support and amazing friendship!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Grade-A Jerk**

Alice and I pull up outside the Cullens' large house. Music is already thumping and can be heard easily as we step out of my car. People with red and blue Solo cups in their hands are milling around outside.

The house sits at the end of a cul de sac, and the neighbors' houses aren't close. It really is the perfect place for this kind of gathering.

Alice insisted on helping me dress tonight. She said a cardigan and skirt ensemble wouldn't cut it. So here I am in dark jeans and a silky top of hers that she deemed appropriate. I didn't budge on the shoes though. Ballet flats are just fine. I don't need a broken neck, thank you very much.

My brown leather headband was a must as well.

We push our way through the mass of bodies in the living area in search of someone we know.

"Busy-B! You made it!" Edward calls out as we enter the kitchen. He moves away from the two girls he had his arms around and walks toward me. "Welcome, welcome. Lookin' good," he says, his eyes dipping down to my chest for a second. "Can I get you a drink? Mi casa es su casa."

"Do people really still say that?"

"Sure. All the time," he replies with an easy smile.

His teeth are absolutely perfect.

Not to mention his lips.

_What?!_

Shaking my head, I say, "Sure. A drink would be great."

"Conflicted there? You shook your head while saying yes." Edward smirks, and he's too close to me, because it makes me blush, which _really_ pisses me off.

"I'll get my own drink, thanks," I say before turning away from him.

"Hey, wait." His hand shoots out and wraps around my forearm, shocking me in more ways than one. I give it a pointed glare before directing said glare to his startled eyes, and he removes it like I've burned him.

"Excuse me," I say before leaving the kitchen.

I don't see Alice anywhere, and I'm suddenly not in the mood to talk to anyone, so I slide open the back door and move to sit on one of the chaise lounges by the sparkling pool. It's Spring and still fairly chilly, so I rub my upper arms, trying to ward off the goosebumps.

There are a few people out here, but not nearly as many as inside.

I let my gaze go unfocused as I stare at the perfect blue water of the pool, lit up from underneath.

I can still feel the ghost of Edward's touch on my arm, and I'm perplexed. It's true that we've never had skin-on-skin contact before, but why should that make such a difference? Why did that make my stomach flip and cause a wave of heat to roll through me?

Edward just started at Forks High this past fall, but he's already one of the most popular guys in school. His supposedly killer parties and easy-going demeanor definitely help in that department. Not to mention the fact that he's gorgeous.

And funny.

And okay, I guess he's pretty smart.

And gorgeous.

I need to snap out of it.

Feeling a presence to my left, I turn my eyes and let them focus on the boy sitting on the neighboring chaise.

"Hey, Bella," he says. "I'm surprised to see you here."

I knew coming here was a bad idea. I sit up and bring my legs over the side. "Hi, Peter. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. How are you?"

"Fine."

I sigh because this is uncomfortable. I broke up with Peter less than three months ago, and he's still not over me.

On paper, he's perfect. Polos and khakis, straight-As, good hygiene, nice family. But he's also a grade-A jerk. He just hid it well for the first few months of our relationship.

I really hate that I gave my virginity to him—especially because he seems to think he has some kind of claim on me because of it.

Peter is controlling and possessive and—

"Can I get you a drink?" he asks.

—completely delusional if he thinks we're ever getting back together.

I stand and so does Peter, and with how little space there is between the chairs, we're almost pressed chest to chest. "I'll get my own drink, thanks," I say for the second time tonight as I start to side-step away from him.

His hand wraps around my forearm much the same way Edward's did, but all it does is make my skin crawl. I level him with a glare. "Let go of me, Peter."

He's not hurting me, but he doesn't listen. He never has.

Peter only presses closer to me, and I'm this close to letting my knee say hello to his 'jewels' as he always called them.

"Hey! She said 'let go'."

Peter and I both turn our heads toward the person neither of us noticed come out through the sliding glass door.

_Edward._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Pretty Boy

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for being amazeballs!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Pretty Boy**

"Beat it, Cullen. This is between Bella and me." Peter turns his face back to me, completely dismissing Edward.

But Edward is not deterred. He marches right up to us. "Listen, dude. You're not gonna be manhandling girls at my house. Get your hands off her, or I'll make you."

Peter chuckles. "Oh, you'll make me?"

"That's right."

"Guys," I say in that 'let's all just calm down' voice.

"No," Peter says. "Let's see what Pretty Boy here's made of."

"Well, we're already outside," Edward replies, lifting his eyebrows in challenge.

"I don't freaking believe this," I mutter angrily. I yank my arm out of Peter's grasp and storm back inside the house, bumping into Edward forcefully as I go.

It's much too loud inside, but I can't leave Alice, so I head up the grand staircase. Searching room after room for an empty space, I walk in on couple after couple in various stages of undress. And I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper are one of them.

I'm sure I'll hear much more than I want to about _that_ later.

At the end of the hall, I find another staircase, almost hidden. Once I reach the top, the noise level is more tolerable. One lone door faces me at the end of the hall, and I go through it and find myself in a large bedroom.

A huge four-poster bed takes up most of the space against one wall. The room is pretty clean—just some CDs and books and papers scattered on the wooden desk in the corner. A large flatscreen TV hangs on another wall, and there are built-in bookshelves filled to the brim with more books, CDs, and DVDs.

I wonder idly if this is Edward's brother, Emmett's room. I don't snoop on the desk to find out. I just sit on the end of the bed so I can gather my thoughts for a minute.

Closing my eyes and rubbing my temples with my fingers, I try to rein in this anger that's pulsing through me. I'm angry at Peter for about a million things, but I'm also angry at Edward for thinking he needs to fight my battles for me.

Just then, I hear the door open. "Bella?"

_Great._ Now, how the hell did he even find me?

Opening my eyes and glaring at him, I retort, "Oh, so you know my name now?"

He's taken aback. "I've always known your name."

"You never call me by it."

Edward sighs and walks toward me. "Are you all right?"

"Sure."

"Is that one of those trick answers that girls use?"

I release a frustrated breath. "Look, Edward. I'm not some damsel in distress, okay? I don't need you to protect me from Peter or anyone else for that matter. I can take care of myself."

He puts his hands up, palms facing me. "Hey, fine. I'm sorry. I didn't know if he was hurting you or what."

I shake my head. "Peter wouldn't hurt me. I can handle him. He just thinks he has some hold over me and that we're getting back together."

"Are you?"

"No. Never."

"Oh." He bobs his head. "Good. That's good."

"Yeah. So if you could just run along now, that'd be great," I say as I close my eyes and begin to move my fingers in circles against my temple again. "I'd really like to be alone."

"Well, seeing as how you're in my room," Edward replies, "I think I'm allowed to stay."

My eyes snap to his. "_Your_ room?"

_Shit._

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Bed

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for being amazeballs!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**I posted chapter five today also. Make sure you go back and read that one if you haven't already. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Bed**

My ass is off that bed faster than you can say 'bed', and I step away from him.

The anger that was still simmering below the surface begins to boil again because this boy is too good-looking, and I'm too attracted to him to be alone with him in his bedroom. Not to mention the fact that my brain is basically programmed to hate him because he's running against me for a position that I want more than almost anything.

I narrow my eyes at him as a thought occurs to me. "I'd like my headband back."

"Your headband?"

"Yes. The one you _stole_ off my head. I want it back."

Edward chuckles. Always so easy-going. "Is that why you came here tonight? For your _headband_?" His eyebrows are high on his forehead in disbelief.

"Actually, no. I wanted to be represented here amongst all these students."

"And how's that working out for you?"

I glare at him. "Not so well so far. Some stupid boys seem to have given me a headache."

"Stupid, huh?"

"Did I stutter?"

Ignoring my question, he says, "So, all you came here for tonight was to _campaign_? Seriously?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe? Why the hell else would I have come?"

Edward steps a little closer to me. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe to have a little fun for once in your life."

"I do just fine at 'having fun', thank you very much," I reply, taking a step back from him. "And I don't need alcohol and loud music to do it."

Again with the chuckling. "Bella," he says, and I hate that hearing my name come from his mouth makes me tingly. "How do you expect to win this election when you can't even seem to let loose for _one_ night and just mingle and be a normal teenager?"

He wants me to hurt him. That's the only explanation.

"It's not my fault that I got caught in a pissing match between two _ass_holes." My hands ball into fists at my sides. "Why are you even running for president anyway? You don't even care about our school. All you care about is partying and getting laid._ I_ actually care about these students," I say, pointing my thumb at myself. "I care about their opinions and what will make the school year easier for them. I care about prom and graduation. Why the _fuck_ di—"

Edward cuts me off with a bruising kiss, walking me backward into the wall behind me.

"God, you're hot when you're angry," he murmurs against my lips once he's tasted me thoroughly.

Before I even realize I'm doing it, I push him back a bit and slap him hard across his cheek, and his eyes blaze at me.

We both release panting breaths that mingle in the small space between us, gazes locked. His nostrils flare.

He's hot when he's angry too.

I throw my arms around his neck and pull his face back to mine, moving my hands up to fist his unruly hair.

He pulls away from me after another all-too-brief exploration of my mouth. "I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before," he says breathlessly. "Say 'fuck' again."

"_Fuck_," I whimper when his lips dip to my neck and travel up under my ear.

Everything hard about him is pressed against everything soft about me. His arms are wrapped around me, and his large hands are buried in my hair, tugging to expose my neck to him.

Edward pulls back again, looking directly into my eyes. "You think you know me so well, but you don't," he says softly. "I care about a lot more than partying and getting laid. I think I'd make a good president. I like our school. I like the students and the teachers. I like _you_."

I gasp softly. "Me?"

He nods.

"Why?"

Edward laughs boisterously. "You don't think you're likeable?" he asks.

"I just mean, I never would've thought that I'm your type. I'm not blonde with huge boobs, my IQ isn't lower than the speed limit, and I don't have pom-poms permanently attached to my hands."

Laughing again, he kisses me. "No. You're not any of those things. You're smart and beautiful and spunky, and how could you possibly not have noticed that I like you? I flirt with you constantly."

"You do?"

He laughs out a 'yes'.

"Then why didn't you just ask me out?"

"Would you have said yes?"

"Oh. Uh... No. Probably not. I sort of made myself think I needed to hate you."

"That's why." His hands glide down my body, just skimming the sides of my breasts, making me arch against him, and settle on my hips. "Plus, you were dating that douche, Peter, for most of the year."

"Let's not talk about him anymore."

"That's a really good idea," says Edward as he presses his mouth back to mine.

Heat licks at my skin, and I can't remember ever being this turned on before. It's maddening.

I hook one leg around his hip, and he moans as his erection presses against where he wants inside.

Between frantic kisses as our hips undulate against each other's, I manage to utter one word.

"Bed."

* * *

***runs and hides* ****More tomorrow!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Protection

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for being amazeballs!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Protection**

This boy who I'm supposed to hate is on top of me, and that's exactly where I want him. He's all long limbs and lean muscle—so different from Peter's stocky frame.

Edward pulls back a little and rubs circles on my hip with his thumb. I take a minute to really look at him—his chiseled features and blue-green eyes.

"Beautiful," I whisper accidentally.

He smirks. "That's my line." One of his hands comes to my face, and a long finger begins to trace my features. His eyes follow its movements as it skims down my nose, over my lips and chin, then around to my cheek before his hand sinks into my hair, dislodging my carefully placed headband.

At this moment, I don't even care.

I let out a swoony-sigh because I've never felt this before—so..._cherished_.

Edward brings his lips back to mine, kissing me deeply, _perfectly_. As our tongues tangle, his hips begin to rut against me again, and I release my moans into his mouth.

Breathing in his clean scent, I work my hands up under his t-shirt and let them skim across his hot skin. He helps me tug it off over his head, and I glide my hands up his back, just _feeling_ him.

"Bella," he whispers.

"Hmm?" I touch my lips to his neck, and his Adam's apple bobs on a hard swallow.

"Are you... Have you ever..."

"What?" I breathe out, lost in sensation as our bodies continuously move together.

Edward's erection slides along my center again, and I buck my hips against him.

"Shit," he whispers. "Have you ever had sex before?"

"Yes."

He completely stops moving. "Really?"

I slide my hand through his hair and bring it to cup his cheek. "Yes. With Peter. Unfortunately."

"Oh." Edward's face falls a bit. "Of course. You two were together for a long time."

"Yeah." Looking away from him, I clear my throat.

"Would you, uh...maybe want to? With me?"

I bring my eyes back to his, and a small smile spreads my lips. "You're not drunk, are you?"

Edward laughs. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he says. "I never get drunk at parties. I always hold the same beer all night. Everyone else is usually too hammered to notice."

"Hmm. I'm liking you more and more, Edward Cullen."

"So, is that a yes?" he asks with a cheeky grin.

There's nothing I can think of that I want more right now than to feel all of him. I can't even explain what's happening between us, but I know I don't want it to stop, so I tell him yes.

It surprises me just how unsmooth he is at all of this, but I kind of love that he's bumbling a little. He's all swagger at school. Seeing this side of him is rather nice.

"YoushouldknowthatIhaven't," Edward rushes out.

I tilt my head at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I haven't."

"Haven't what?"

"Had sex before."

My head jerks back into the pillow in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

Edward laughs. "I've done other things, of course, but...I've never really felt a strong enough connection with a girl to actually have sex with her." He looks away for a second and then back to my eyes. "I feel like that's a really big deal, ya know?"

I notice his cheeks flush a little, and a smile tugs at my lips, because how did I never know he was so damn sweet? "And you feel that connection with me?"

He leans down and kisses me softly, his lips fitting perfectly between mine. "Yes. You feel it now too. Don't you?"

"Yeah," I breathe out. "I really do."

"_Finally_," he says with an exaggerated eye-roll, lightening the mood again.

I giggle at his dramatics and pull him down for another kiss.

I can't get enough of his soft lips against mine.

When he pulls back again for air, I feel like I have to ask the question swirling around in my head.

"Are you sure this is how you want your first time to be?" I lightly scratch my nails along his spine. "At a kegger with a hundred people in your house?"

"I don't care about any of that." he replies, dropping a kiss onto my lips. "It's not the 'when' or the 'where'. It's the 'who'."

"Whom," I correct.

"You sure?"

"Yes. You use whom when the object of the sentence could be replaced with 'him', and—"

"Okay, fine, smarty-pants. The 'whom'," he says, rolling his eyes playfully. "And I've wanted you in my room since I first laid eyes on you, but I never, _ever_ thought it would happen. So this kind of feels like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity or something."

Kissing his sharp jawline, I whisper, "It's not once-in-a-lifetime, but the answer's still yes."

A few more crooked smiles and perfect kisses later, I ask him if he has any protection because I certainly didn't bring anything like that with me. This is just about the complete opposite of how I thought this night would end.

"Do I have protection? Ha."

Edward moves quickly off the bed. He doesn't go to his nightstand like I expect but rather steps over to his dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, he sweeps his hand out. I sit up to see what he's motioning toward, and my eyes go wide.

The drawer is filled to the brim with boxes upon boxes of condoms.

"Uh...wow."

"Yeah. My parents never believe me when I tell them I'm still a virgin. They've been buying them for me since I was fifteen."

I laugh. A real, full belly laugh—something I don't think I've done in ages. And Edward beams at me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	8. Adored

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! They truly mean the world to me.**

**And I promise boys like this Edward exist. Or at least they did when I was in college. (Alex... *sigh* I wanted to be the one to corrupt him so much.)**

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for being amazeballs!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 7 went up this morning as well, so make sure you read it first if you haven't. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Adored**

As my body is revealed to him, Edward dusts my skin with light kisses.

Just before his mouth wraps around my nipple, he says, "Mmm, Jasper's sharpie-art didn't do these justice."

I gasp. "I _knew_ it."

He chuckles and continues to lavish my body with attention, and again, I feel nothing but adored and cherished—something I've never experienced before.

When our clothes are on the floor and Edward is ready, he lies back down on top of me, cradled between my thighs.

His eyes fall shut, and he takes a deep breath, and he's never looked more beautiful than right at this moment. Moving one hand to his shoulder, I thread the other through the hair on the back of his head.

"Take your time," I whisper.

Edward's eyes open, and he gazes at me. "I've thought about this a lot, you know. I just want to do it right."

"Of course you've thought about your first time a lot, Edward," I reply, scratching the back of his head lightly. "Don't worry. You'll do just fine. Just do what feels right."

"No. I mean_ this_. With you."

My eyebrows raise in surprise. I don't know why it shocks me. He did say he's liked me for a long time. It just never occurred to me that he would've thought about me in _this_ way, but he is a teenage boy after all.

I pull him down so I can kiss him. "It's going to be perfect," I whisper against his lips. "Please don't worry."

I reach down and help line him up with my entrance, and his hips snap forward, causing me to wince.

"Go slow. You're kind of...big."

A huge, cheesy grin spreads across his face, and I roll my eyes at him.

My squeezing around the head of his dick wipes that smile right off his face, and he grunts.

"_God_, Bella. This might kill me."

"Just go slow," I whisper again as he drops his face into my neck.

He pushes forward much slower this time, giving me time to adjust but shaking a little with the restraint of it. Once he's fully inside, he lets out a low groan as I squeeze around him again.

"I can't... Bella, I need to move. Can I move?"

"You can move," I whisper, kissing the side of his neck.

Edward's hips pull back slowly, and he feels incredible inside me as he pushes back in just as languidly.

Running my fingertips up and down his back, I keep pressing kisses to the side of his neck and his shoulder.

"God. Oh, God, Bella," he whispers into my ear as his thrusts begin to speed up.

I raise my hips to meet him, over and over as he fills me, and I let out my moans against his skin.

I've only ever had one orgasm that wasn't self-induced, and I can feel it building, but before I can get there, I feel him shudder as he curses and collapses on top of me.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he whispers, out of breath. "You just feel so fucking good."

"So do you." I run my hand through his slightly damp hair.

He scoffs. "Right."

"It's okay, Edward," I whisper to him. "It still felt really good."

"Just...hold on. I'll be right back." He kisses my lips lightly before moving off me.

This time I have no qualms about staring at his ass as he walks into his adjacent bathroom and disposes of the condom.

When he comes back, he kisses his way up my body and back down. And then his mouth is on me.

_There._

"Whoa, holy _shit_," I squeak, my hands diving into his hair.

I've heard about this, but _God_. I've never experienced it before, and I can't even describe how unbelievably _good_ it feels.

My thighs clamp around his head and release multiple times as he licks and sucks until he finally holds them open with his hands.

I start thinking about how he got so good at this and immediately shut that thought process down, letting myself just _feel_.

Edward's tongue is magic, I'm convinced. My body shakes, and I don't know what to do with my hands. They go from his hair to mine to the sheets, fingers curling around anything I can grip. They cover my face as I moan and groan and curse and whimper.

And after Edward brings me to the most intense orgasm I've ever had in my young life, he's ready to go again.

This time, I straddle his hips and ride him and muffle my scream against his shoulder as I shatter around him.

"Oh, my God," he says, panting. "Oh, my God."

I chuckle against his skin and lay small kisses on his neck.

"Oh, my God."

"You mentioned that."

"Oh, my God, Bella."

I'm full-on giggling now. "You gonna be okay?"

"I don't think so."

* * *

******Yes, they used a condom the second time... He has a whole drawer full! ;)**

******Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	9. Feel

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews! **

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for being amazeballs!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Okay, Dreamweaver sent me pleading gifs to post this. Enter at your own risk...**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Feel**

Edward and I lie in his bed wrapped up in each other, and the moment is surreal.

Being impulsive and just letting myself go are not things I do often, but Edward is amazing. He's fun and witty and charming, and I can't believe I never realized that under all the bullshit, I _like_ him.

His hands run up and down my back while my fingers play in his chaotic hair.

"All those people down there are probably wondering where you are." I stroke his jaw and then trace a thick eyebrow with my thumb.

"All those people don't matter," he replies. "You're more important."

My smile gives way to a chuckle as he lets out a huge yawn. I kiss him and then lay my head against his chest, pressing my body impossibly closer to his.

The next thing I know, he's sound asleep, and again, I just let myself feel this moment. It's such a beautiful moment with such a beautiful boy whose arms feel absolutely perfect around me.

Catching sight of the clock on his bedside table, I realize I only have twenty minutes until curfew.

I have never been late before, and I'm not going to start now.

Being careful not to wake him, I extricate myself from Edward's hold and move quietly around the room, getting dressed and digging my phone out of my pocket.

I fire off a text to Alice, letting her know that we need to leave and then go over to Edward's desk to find something to use to leave him a note.

I find a pen quickly but no blank paper, so I open up one of the side drawers, and there it is: my pink headband.

Whereas earlier tonight, I might have been angry to find it tucked into one of his desk drawers, now it makes me smile. I pull it out and stuff one end of it into my back pocket.

I'm not sure what to say in my note to Edward, so I just write down my phone number and tell him to call me.

Taking one last lingering look at his sleeping form, I walk out and quietly close his door.

* * *

I don't hear from Edward for the rest of the weekend.

By Monday, I'm a mess.

My mind has been cycling through countless scenarios since late Saturday night after no word from him. Did something happen to him? Is he just avoiding me? Does he not really like me like he said? Was he even a virgin, or was it just a line he uses?

Was it all just one gigantic lie? Some kind of game? Is he that good of an actor? Am I that gullible?

_God._

I've been angry at him before, but nothing compares to the rage that rushes through me as I spot him in the hall, laughing with one of his stupid friends. As I get closer, his bright eyes flick over to me for a split-second, and then it's as if I don't exist.

Swallowing the lump in my throat and fighting tears, I continue on to Pre-Calculus and do my utmost to concentrate, but it's a losing battle.

Now that I know he's okay, my mind jumps to a new question.

Did he do this to me so he could use it against me somehow in this election?

Voting did open today.

My thoughts are jumbled, and I feel lost as the week progresses with the same cold-shoulder treatment from Edward.

He doesn't try to talk to me, and any time I see him, he's surrounded by people. Completely unapproachable.

I hate him.

I hate him for making me feel small.

I hate him for making me feel used.

But most of all, I hate him for making me _feel_ anything at all for him.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a bit bumpy, but just trust me!**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	10. Results

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews!**

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for being amazeballs!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 9 posted late last night, so make sure you read that before this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Results**

Friday afternoon, the students are gathered once again in the gymnasium, this time to hear the results of the election.

Edward and I are ushered into the coach's office where we'll wait until they're ready to announce the winner.

We sit as far away from each other as possible and make no eye contact as we hear music echo through the gym and the voice of our principal drone over the microphone.

I can't even think about the results of the vote. All I can think of is how uncomfortable I am and how badly I want out of this stuffy little room.

"Why'd you do it?"

My head snaps toward Edward, but he's still not looking at me. I barely even heard the words, but they startled me with their intensity.

Blinking at him, I clear my throat, but I can't get any words out. My tongue feels heavy and thick in my mouth.

"You know what? Never mind."

I stare at the linoleum floor, my eyes darting from fleck to fleck, and I try to speak around the giant lump in my throat.

Taking a deep breath, I raise my eyes to his profile. "What do you mean? Why'd I do what?"

Edward closes his eyes and inhales, his nostrils flaring. When his eyes cut sharply to me, I gasp at the anger I see there.

"Why did you sleep with me? Make me believe that you liked me? And then just bolt without so much as a 'thanks for a great time, Ed'," he sneers.

Shaking my head, I try to process what he's saying. Is that really what he thinks happened?

"I didn't—"

"Guys?" the school secretary interrupts as she pops her head in. "They're ready for you."

Of course.

Edward allows me to step out first, and we walk to the stage. I can just see him in my periphery, but I can't bring myself to look at him as we ascend the steps and take our places.

"Isabella. Edward," our principal says into the microphone. "We'd like to thank you for all of your hard work and dedication in campaigning for Senior Class President. Let's give them a round of applause."

He waits until the clapping has died down and continues on to list some of the duties assigned to the Senior Class President, but the sound of my blood pounding in my ears drowns most of it out. I'm still reeling from what Edward said in the office.

He thinks_ I_ used _him_?

I chew on my lip, lost in thought.

Is it possible he didn't see my note? I left it right on the pillow next to him. Maybe he knocked it off at some point?

How could he think that of me though? That I'd just run out on him after everything we shared?

"-ullen!"

Thunderous applause breaks me out of my thoughts, and I see the principal shaking Edward's hand and ushering him up to the podium.

_Oh._

Well, isn't that just the cherry on top of this shit sundae?

My shoulders slump, and I start backing away and then turn and run down the stage steps as quickly as I can without falling.

I can't stick around for Edward's acceptance speech. I can't face him or anyone else right now. I just need to go home and be alone.

I think I hear Alice calling my name as I exit the gym, but I just _can't_.

* * *

**Who thinks a jealous harpy stole her note? *raises hand***

**Again... trust me? :)**

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	11. Backwards

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for being amazeballs!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: This is the last regular chapter. I just want to thank you all again for reading and for leaving me so much love.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Backwards**

The house is blessedly empty when I get home. Mom has a meeting today after her classes are finished, and Dad still has a couple more hours of his shift left.

After a long shower, I head back to my room and dress in pajama pants and a t-shirt. No reason not to be comfortable on the most miserable day of my life.

Sitting in my chair that faces my bay window, I just let myself wallow in it, at least for a few minutes. I think I've earned it.

Someone knocks on the front door, but I ignore it. I'm sure it's Alice coming to check on me.

She's probably ready to kick Edward's ass.

I'd buy tickets to that show.

The knocking continues, growing more and more insistent, so I finally trudge down the stairs and swing the door open.

"I'm fine, Al—"

My voice dies in my throat when I realize it's Edward on my doorstep, and my hackles rise.

"Come here to gloat?"

He stuffs his hands into his pockets. "No. I came to make sure you were okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm just hunky dory, so...ya know. Enjoy your celebration or whatever." I start to close the door, but he sticks his foot out and stops it.

"What were you about to say when you were interrupted earlier?" he asks. "You didn't...what?"

Swallowing, I try to find my words again. I take a second to really look into his ocean eyes, and the vulnerability I see there just about makes my knees buckle.

It also makes me realize that he's been going through much the same thing as I have for the past week, and I feel a pang of guilt even though this whole misunderstanding isn't entirely my fault.

Opening the door a little wider, I invite him in, and we sit down in the living room. I sit on the couch, and he takes the chair to my left.

I take a deep breath, gathering my thoughts before speaking. "I was going to say, I didn't bolt without a word. I—"

"Yes, you did," he fires back, his eyes flashing with anger. "You even went through my fucking desk to get your precious little headband before you left. You—"

"Edward, please listen." I tug at my t-shirt nervously. "I left you a note."

"I didn't see a note."

"I realize that."

"Well, what the hell, Bella?"

"I don't know. You fell asleep, and I had to get home for curfew. I left it on my— I mean, the pillow next to you, and maybe you knocked it off in your sleep. I don't know. I'm sorry, but I _did_ leave one."

Edward leans forward in the chair. "What did it say?" he asks, his voice much softer than before.

"I wasn't sure _what_ to say. I was feeling so many new things. I just ended up putting my phone number on it and said to call me."

He blows out a breath. "Well, shit."

Tears well up in my eyes. "How could you think I'd just run out on you after everything?"

Edward moves off the chair and drops to his knees in front of me, taking my hands. "I didn't know what to think," he says. "I woke up at like, three o'clock in the morning, and you were gone, and there was absolutely no evidence you were ever even there. I just..." He expels another heavy breath and then looks back up at me. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain. I just had myself convinced that you'd used me for some reason, and it all just sucked. Really hard."

I nod and laugh a little through my tears, and he starts wiping them away.

"Don't cry, sweet girl."

"That night was amazing, Edward," I tell him, running my thumbs over the backs of his hands. "_You're_ amazing. Can we just...start over?"

He pulls me forward as he moves up, and our bodies crash together as he claims my lips. His warm hands cradle my face like I'm the most precious thing he's ever held, and that's exactly how he makes me feel.

Edward presses two more soft kisses to my lips and then rests his forehead against mine. "I think starting over is a really good idea," he murmurs. "We sort of did things backwards anyway."

I laugh. "Yeah. Sort of."

He moves up onto the couch, and I snuggle into his side, linking our hands together in his lap.

"Congratulations on your win, Edward. Seriously. You deserve it."

"You don't have to do that, Bella. I know how badly you wanted it."

"Yeah. I did. But I have faith in your presidential skills," I tell him, tracing his fingers with my free hand. "You'll be great. "

"You're right," he replies, and I laugh at his cockiness. "You wanna know why?"

"This oughta be good."

"Because I'm gonna have a kick-ass VP."

"Oh, really? Eric's going to save the day, huh?"

"Not Eric."

"Oh." My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Who then?"

"You," he replies. "I hope."

I gasp. "What? How?"

"Well, it turns out that Eric's father just got a transfer, and they'll be moving out of state in a couple months. So Principal Banner told me I could just name my new VP since my running mate wouldn't be here next year." He unlinks our fingers and brushes some hair behind my ear. "So...will you be my Vice President, Bella?" he asks. "And...my girlfriend?"

A slow smile blooms across my lips, and soon, my whole face is lit up with happiness. "Well, you know what they say: 'behind every great man is an even greater woman'."

The hand Edward has at my side starts tickling me, and I giggle uncontrollably.

"Is that a yes?" he asks once he's finally stopped torturing me.

"That's a yes...Mr. President."

"Oh, I like that. Always call me that, okay?" he says, leaning in to kiss my neck.

I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my entire life. What a day. "Yeah, that'll happen."

Edward tickles me in response again and then locks my body into the tightest hug I've ever gotten in my entire life. "Thank you," he murmurs into my hair.

Being wrapped up in him like this fills me to the brim with warmth, and I hold onto him like he'll float away if I let go.

And I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall in love with this beautiful boy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'll be posting an epilogue/futuretake tomorrow. Be sure to wish Dreamweaver94 a very happy birthday tomorrow! She wanted E/B rivalry, and this little fic was the result. I truly hope she has enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it for her!**


	12. Mr President (EpilogueFuturetake)

**Thank you all again so very much for reading and taking the time to review! It really means the world to me, and I'm so happy you've all enjoyed this ride!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DREAMWEAVER! I truly hope you've loved reading this as much as I've loved writing it for you!**

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for always going above and beyond for me. I hope they're cool with being sister-fic-wives.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Just FYI, this is rather *ahem* lemony. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue/Futuretake - Mr. President**

**EPOV**

Scanning the spacious room full of our classmates, I spot her talking to Angela. They're excited about something, laughing and gesturing.

I crave Bella's smiles and laughter.

They're the _best_ things.

Her elegant neck is exposed with her hair swept up in some kind of hairstyle I don't know the name of. She probably told me, but I don't remember.

She even has a fancy black headband on, and she looks incredible.

Her floor-length, black dress hugs every gorgeous curve of her body, and I'm mesmerized by every shift of her hips, every touch of her hand to her own skin.

Someone spiked the punch, and her cheeks are pink, and I can't believe how lucky I am that she's mine.

The more I watch her, the more my need to touch her overwhelms me.

I stand from our table but don't get far before someone is in my face, talking to me.

Popularity has its drawbacks.

I don't blow anyone off, but my eyes constantly drift to her.

When I finally reach Bella, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the back of her neck, and she giggles.

"Sorry, Ang, but I think I need to steal her for a dance."

Angela just laughs and walks off to find Ben. She's used to the Edward-Bella bubble, as she's always called it.

Threading our fingers together, I lead Bella out to the dance floor and pull her in close.

There's not an inch of space between us, and no one else exists as we move to the music together.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear as my hands glide down the expanse of skin exposed by the low back of her dress.

"I love you too. _So_ much." She kisses her favorite spot on my jaw. "This turned out so great," she murmurs. "Mr. President."

I chuckle and squeeze her tighter, rubbing my erection against her a little so she'll know exactly what hearing her call me that does to me.

Instead of the gentle reprimand I expect, she releases a quiet moan by my ear and presses into me even more.

She's definitely had some punch.

A few more minutes of us rubbing against each other has me about ready to combust, so I pull a giggling Bella off the dance floor.

As we near the doors leading out into the hall, she tugs on my hand. "We can't leave yet," she whisper-laughs. "It's not even close to being over."

"Like hell we can't. I'm the president; I'm making an executive decision. And I say it's time for us to _go_."

Lust clouds her eyes, and her lips part just before she licks them. "Well, when you put it that way..."

I waggle my eyebrows at her and pull her toward the elevator.

When we reach the hotel room we rented for tonight, we're all tangled limbs and locked lips.

"As much as I fucking love this dress, I want it _off_. Now, please."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"_God_," I groan. "You're killing me, woman."

Bella pulls away and turns around for me to unzip her. The beaded dress falls to the floor, and she's left in nothing but a small pair of black panties.

"Fuck. Me," I say without my brain's permission.

"That's the idea," she purrs, stepping up to start ridding me of my tux.

Her hands go inside my jacket and push it off my shoulders and down my arms. She holds my eyes with hers as she unbuttons my shirt and pushes that off as well.

I quickly toe off my shoes and pull my socks off with my feet.

Bella's lips touch my chest and abs several times as she drops to her knees and opens my pants. Her fingers curl under the waistband of my boxer-briefs, and with one firm tug, I stand before her completely naked.

Her hands grasp my hips, and she levels me with a dark, lustful look.

"Why, Madam Vice President...whatever are you going to do to me?"

She smirks just before grasping the base of my dick and sucking the head into her mouth.

"Oh, shit," I whisper as my hands reflexively move to the back of her head. I'm not used to her hair being up, so I start removing pins and whatever else is stopping me from getting a good grip.

She moans around me once both of my hands sink into her hair. I don't push, though, no matter how much I might want to.

My hands grab onto thick pieces of her hair, eliciting another moan from her and a whispered '_fuck_' from me at the vibrations it causes.

Bella's hot mouth on me feels so _fucking_ good. She sucks and sucks and sucks some more until I'm all but convulsing and struggling to stay upright. One of her hands comes up to roll my balls, and then she presses a finger just behind them, and I'm done for.

I release stream after stream down her throat, and my knees just about give out on me right then.

Bella looks up at me from her position on the floor, and I stroke her jaw.

"Fuck, baby," I whisper to her. "Always so good."

She gives me a soft smile, and I grasp her hand, helping her up and guiding her to the bed. She lies against the pillows, and I drag her panties down her legs with no hesitation.

My fingers dip into where she's already slick and ready for me, and my cock jumps to life again.

Sucking me off has always turned her on, which fucking turns _me_ on.

As much as I want to return the favor and taste her, I don't think I can wait.

"Baby," I mumble against the skin of her hip.

"Hmm?" Her fingers thread through my hair.

"I need to fuck you."

Her hips lift toward me as she moans out a '_please_', and I stretch my entire body out on top of hers, linking our hands and pinning hers to the mattress and kissing her senseless.

"Please," she breathes out again when I release her lips. "Edward..."

Bella tries to pull me back down as I lift off her, but I shake my head at her. "Flip over, baby. I need to see that ass."

A sly smile graces her lips, and she complies, wiggling her luscious ass at me once she's on all fours.

I give a satisfied grunt as I squeeze both cheeks with my hands, digging my fingers in a little.

She says she's chubby, but goddamn. I will never get enough of this body.

Sliding into her heat is still the most amazing feeling in the world, and I groan when my hips are flush with her ass and she squeezes around me.

Gripping her hips, I set a hard and fast rhythm. I can't hold back. This position brings out every primal urge I have to just _claim_ her.

Bella lets her face fall to the mattress and stretches her arms out above her head, pushing her ass back into me. I spread her cheeks with my thumbs and watch her wet pussy stretch around my cock and take me in again and again.

"_Fuck_, Bella..."

She moans.

"Ungh,_ fuck_."

She whimpers.

Her walls constrict and release me continuously now.

She wants to come.

I'm getting close too, so when I feel it build to a fever pitch, I bring one hand down hard on her ass, the _smack_ echoing off the walls, and she fucking explodes with a muffled scream into the mattress.

My thrusts turn choppy as I empty into her, and she hums and stretches as she rides out the last of her aftershocks.

Collapsing next to her, I brush some hair out of her eyes, taking in the blissful look on her face, and I smile, knowing I helped put it there.

~*~H & H~*~

I wake a couple of hours later to find Bella straddling my hips and sinking down on me. She grins at me when she sees I'm awake, and I run my hands up and down her thighs while she takes her pleasure from me.

We make love, and we fuck as many times as we're physically able to throughout the night and morning. It's so rare for us to get this much time alone together, so we take full advantage.

The white sheet is tangled around her body, but one shoulder is exposed, and I run my fingertip along it, connecting the few light freckles she has there.

"God, can you believe it's been ten years?" she asks sleepily.

"No," I chuckle. "I really can't. Seems like yesterday we were here for prom." I lean in and kiss her shoulder.

"That night was pretty epic, but I think we topped it."

"In more ways than one," I reply with a wink.

"Definitely."

Bella stretches and groans and yawns, and I'm more in love with her today than I was even yesterday, let alone a decade ago.

"We should call your mom," she says.

"I'm sure the kids are fine. They have a blast over there."

"I know." She glances at her phone. "But they're my babies," she replies with a shrug.

I smile and lean in for a peck before getting up for a much-needed shower.

"You coming, sweet cheeks?" I ask her from the doorway of the bathroom.

Bella raises her eyebrows. "Again?"

"Fuck, yes. Get that sexy ass in here."

"You going for baby number three there, Daddy?" she asks with a smirk.

"Hmmm. Maybe," I reply with a big grin.

Bella giggles and reaches for her phone. "Be there in two minutes, Mr. President."

I palm my dick at her words. Even after all these years, that still gets me going. I couldn't even explain why if I tried.

It's probably just because it's coming from _her_.

~*~H & H~*~

We never did figure out what happened to the note she left for me that fateful night so many years ago. I scoured my room for it, but it was nowhere to be found.

We've theorized and come up with some rather disturbing scenarios that I'd rather just not even think about.

I got the girl. That's all that matters.

I'm a happy man.

Bella tried to break up with me once, when we were in college, but I wouldn't let her. She wanted me to experience other people and make sure that she was who I wanted. But what she failed to understand was that I never had, and never would, want anyone else the way I wanted her.

She's it for me.

From headband to toe.

* * *

**That's all she wrote. Thank you again for reading!**

**Please take some time if you're on twitter to wish Dreamweaver94 a happy birthday today! She contributes so much to this fandom and makes it so fun by co-hosting Twific Trivia (Just4TFT on twitter) on Tuesday nights and Twific Word Searches on Wednesday nights. Come play with us! It's a blast.**


End file.
